Volverte a Ver
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Él quería volverla a ver, ella quería no quererlo. / GENDER BENDER.


Volverte a Ver.

(ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un GENDER BENDER, si no saben que es eso, busquen en Google "Bleach gender bender" y seguro se dan una idea :v Así podrán pensar dos veces antes de leer esto, es muy raro xD)

Hitsugaya Toshiko se orgullecía de ser una mujer fuerte e inteligente. A sus catorce años se graduó de preparatoria y a sus dieciocho ya estaba graduada en varias especialidades partidas de la criminología que hoy, a sus veinte años, la habían convertido en una importante capitana perteneciente a las fuerzas de la policía.

No fue tarea fácil sobresalir y lograr todas sus metas, a pesar de que todos creían que una chica genia como ella nunca debía esforzarse mucho. Siendo tan joven, y midiendo apenas poco más de un metro con cuarenta centímetros, fue duro querer dedicarse a las fuerzas policiales, y más duro soportar todas las burlas de que alguien como ella nunca lo lograría. Pero al final les demostró a todos que ella era más que capaz, y ahora tenía su propia oficina y subordinados a su disposición.

Bostezó luego de un largo día de trabajo mientras se ponía la chaqueta y se subía a su auto para volver a su hogar. Hoy junto con su teniente Matsumoto Raikou persiguieron a unos criminales por la carretera después de que hayan causado un gran accidente de tránsito y una vez los atraparon tuvieron que ayudar a las insuficientes ambulancias a llevar a los numerosos heridos.

Se frotó el cuello con cansancio y decidió aparcar en un restaurante de comida para llevar, no tenía ganas de cocinarse esa noche. Salió del auto alisando su falda y teniendo cuidado de donde pisaba con sus tacones debido a que el pavimento de la calle estaba levemente agrietado. En realidad, no era muy fanática de los tacones, pero al menos la hacían parecer más alta.

Pidió en el restaurant algo de sushi y arroz y luego fue a la tienda de al lado por un poco de agua mineral, volviendo a su auto con las dos bolsas en mano y su bolso colgado al otro brazo agitándose levemente con su caminar. Fue a pocos pasos de abrir la puerta de su vehículo que escuchó el familiar sonido de alguien quitándole el seguro a su arma.

Bufó, dándose la vuelta lentamente mientras con disimulo bajaba las bolsas de sus compras al suelo y llevaba su mano a la cinturilla de su falda donde guardaba su revólver. Enfrentó a su asaltante apuntándola con el arma de fuego con tres tipos armados con cuchillos detrás.

-Hola, muñequita.- sonrió grotescamente. -¿Qué tal sí me das ese bolso, eh? O alguien puede salir herido.- advirtió.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero en realidad estaba tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, porque había olvidado que su arma no estaba cargada puesto que la había vaciado disparando a las ruedas del auto donde esos bandidos trataban de escapar. Sabía que estaba vacía por la falta del peso de siquiera una sola bala.

Tal vez podría enseñarles la pistola y decir que era policía y eso bastaría para hacerlos huir, pero tal vez por el contrario eso los haría reaccionar violentamente. Podría abatir primero al que tenía el arma, pero eso haría a los tres armados con cuchillos atacarla. Sea como sea, no podría salir ilesa de esto.

-Les daré mi bolso.- suspiró, sabiendo que esa era la mejor opción para no salir herida.

-Bien.- el idiota del arma sonrió complacido mientras los otros tres reían. –Y ya que estás, pequeña, también dame tu chaqueta.- ella apretó los dientes, pero desenganchó su bolso de su hombro y se quitó la chaqueta. –Hmm… para estar plana, eres sexy.- los cuatro rieron burlones.

Toshiko contuvo su temperamento y las ganas de patearlos y les tendió sus pertenencias, prometiéndose que luego los rastrearía y metería sus traseros a prisión, ya con solo tener sus caras era la mitad del trabajo, sería pan comido el…

-¡Oigan idiotas! ¡Dejen a la chica!- la capitana jadeó cuando de repente un chico de preparatoria estrelló su puño contra el rostro del tipo con el arma lanzándolo contra el suelo y haciendo que soltara la pistola que voló a los pies de la albina, que no perdió tiempo en tomarla y lanzarse a patear en el estómago a uno de los tipos con cuchillos que trató de apuñalar al niño de preparatoria.

-¡Agh, perra!- los otros dos tipos con cuchillos quisieron lanzársele encima, pero el adolescente se interpuso pateando a uno para que cayera sobre el otro terminando los dos en el suelo.

-¡Cuidado, chica, mantente fuera de esto!- ordenó el mocoso como si tuviera algún derecho, mientras empujaba a uno de los asaltantes y golpeaba en el rostro a otro, esforzándose porque no se acercaran más de la cuenta a ella, que jadeó al ver a uno de los malditos apuñalar en las costillas al chico, entonces levantó el arma y le disparó en el hombro. -¡Oye, no hagas eso!- reclamó el herido.

-¡No seas idiota, niño!- apuntó a la pierna de otro y disparó. -¡Soy una capitana de la policía, sé manejar un arma!- la boca del chiquillo cayó abierta, y de inmediato los dos asaltantes que no estaban desangrándose en el suelo jadearon y quisieron escapar corriendo. –Oh, ahora sí que no se salvaran, imbéciles.- con precisión mortal, disparo a un tobillo de cada uno, de inmediato haciéndolos caer.

Un par de personas se asomaron ante los disparos, pero ella tranquilizó a la pequeña multitud sacando su placa y levantándola por sobre su cabeza mientras marcaba en su celular el número de uno de sus colegas para que enviara una ambulancia y a alguien para vigilar a esos idiotas. Claro que con el incidente de transito el hospital público y las clínicas cercanas estaban atestadas, pero no podría importarle menos, solo quería que sacaran a estos imbéciles de la calle.

-Wow, ¡chica, eso fue asombroso!- el chico de preparatoria de repente se inclinó a su altura casi chocando su nariz con la suya. –No sabía que fueras policía, supongo que solo debería haberte dejado dispararle a esos idiotas desde el principio.- llevó una mano a su nuca con una sonrisa francamente estúpida.

-Sí, eso debiste, mocoso.- rodó los ojos como por enésima vez. –Como sea, deberías…- calló al vislumbrar la sangre filtrándose por su camisa blanca de su uniforme y la chaqueta gris. –Estás… ¿Estás herido?- sus ojos se ampliaron.

-¿Hmm?- miró curioso la sangre en su ropa. –Mmm, esto no es nada.- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. –Mi familia tiene una clínica, en cuanto terminen con los pacientes que dejó el accidente de tránsito les pediré que me ayuden a sanarme.- le restó importancia. –Bueno, ya que eres una capitana de la policía supongo que no necesitas mi ayuda.- se dio la vuelta. -¡Adiós, chica!-

Antes de que pudiera dar más de dos pasos, Toshiko se apresuró a tomar su muñeca, deteniéndolo y haciendo que la mirara confuso.

-No es recomendable que te tomes tan a la ligera una herida como esa.- frunció el ceño con preocupación. –Todos los hospitales y clínicas cercanos están atestados.- suspiró. –Ven… sé un poco de estas cosas, tratare tu herida.- hizo una mueca, preguntándose de dónde había salido la idea tan estúpida, pero bien, el chico había tratado de ayudarla, se lo debía.

-Umm…- se frotó la nuca. –No sé si mi hermana aprobaría que me vaya a quién sabe dónde con una desconocida chica sexy.- sonrió con un toque de burla brillando en sus ojos grises.

Una vena se hinchó en la sien de Toshiko, y de inmediato gruñó bajando su cabeza, ocultando sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas.

-Solo entra al auto.- sin importarle lo que la gente diría al respecto ni su herida, pateó al adolescente dentro del vehículo, cerrando la puerta en su cara antes de que pudiera escapar. –Mantén presión en la herida.- ordenó una vez ya en movimiento.

-¿Esto es un secuestro, oficial? Porque tengo diecisiete y no creo que sea muy legal.- el muy idiota le sonrió encontrando sus miradas desde el espejo retrovisor. –Aunque sí quiere aprovecharse de mí… temó que estoy demasiado débil como para resistirme.- se llevó una mano a la frente dramáticamente.

La Hitsugaya frenó de golpe el auto, por lo que el adolescente de inmediato se vio besando el suelo de su automóvil con sus piernas aun en el asiento.

-Ya llegamos, idiota.- rápidamente bajó del carro, y abrió la puerta para indicarle que bajara. –Sígueme rápido antes de que me arrepienta.- caminó hasta su casa y sacó sus llaves para abrir.

-¿No te gusta el juego previo, eh?- ante esa broma excesivamente desubicada, Toshiko frenó en su lugar y miró de reojo al chico.

-Todavía tengo el arma, ¿lo olvidas?- inquirió con voz suave, muy suave y seria.

El chico palideció, estremeciéndose visiblemente.

-Ehh… lo siento.- sonrió nerviosamente, apresurándose en seguirla a su casa.

-Bien, siéntate en el sofá y quítate la chaqueta y la camisa. Vuelvo en unos minutos.- él abrió la boca probablemente para hacer otra broma estúpida, pero por una vez pareció usar su cerebro y prefirió sabiamente el mantenerse callado.

La capitana llegó a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de los molestos tacones y cambiar a ponerse unas sandalias, entonces se quitó la pesada chaqueta y solo después se dispuso a buscar su botiquín de primeros auxilios y unos guantes descartables.

Se miró por un momento al espejo, notando su cabello alborotado largo hasta los omoplatos con suaves ondas en las puntas levemente despeinado. Este día cada vez se ponía más y más loco, sí su cabello no fuera blanco tal vez se notarían algunas canas.

Cuando volvió a su sala, se detuvo un momento al vislumbrar al chico, ya descamisado y esperándola en silencio. Ahora que lo pensaba, realmente no se había tomado la molestia de mirarlo correctamente. Él tenía el cabello negro corto con dos gruesos mechones enmarcando su rostro atractivo, de pómulos altos y nariz pequeña y respingada bastante adorable. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos grises tan oscuros que casi parecieran tan negros como su pelo. Su torso estaba bien trabajado, su espalda era ancha y podía vislumbrar sus abdominales bien marcados incluso desde su posición.

De pronto él pareció percatarse de su presencia y volteó a verla con una ceja alzada.

-Oh, ¿al final sí decidiste aprovecharte de mí?- sonrió de manera irritantemente encantadora.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a la chica de ojos turquesas mientras se acercaba a él sin responder a esa tontería, abofeteándose mentalmente. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! El niño tenía diecisiete años. Sí seguía así tendría que arrestarse a sí misma.

Le ordenó colocarse en la posición correcta para poder examinar mejor su herida, revisando la gravedad de la misma. Afortunadamente, la puñalada no era muy profunda ni estaba sangrando tanto, pero igual podría ser mortal sí no se trataba rápido.

-Quédate quieto mientras me encargó de esto.- ordenó como si fuera uno de sus subordinados mientras comenzaba a limpiar la herida. Le tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente terminó y colocó una gasa estéril, procediendo luego a vendar rodeando su cintura firmemente pero sin apretar mucho. –Listo, con eso ha de bastar hasta que tu familia pueda atenderte. Te devolveré a tu casa ahora.-

-Wow, muchas gracias.- sonrió menos irritantemente pero más encantador. –Capitana de la policía y buena curandera, y yo que pensaba que eras una chica como de mi edad.- se burló de sí mismo con una mano en la nuca. -¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?-

-Soy Hitsugaya Toshiko, llámame Hitsugaya.- murmuró ausentemente. –Y no soy tan vieja, solo tengo veinte.- cumpliría veintiuno pronto pero… Esperen, ¿por qué se había molestado en aclarar eso? -¿T-tu nombre?- ¿y ahora tartamudeaba? ¿Qué, había vuelto a los quince años? ¡Debía parecer una tonta!

-Kurosaki Kaito. Y, wow, ¿eres capitana a los veinte años? Oye, cuando me pregunten por mi figura femenina favorita en la escuela diré tu nombre, Toshiko.- rió mirándola impresionado, ignorando su pedido de llamarla por su apellido. Ella rodó los ojos, pero no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa divertida. –Mmm… ¿Sabes? Eres mucho más bonita cuando sonríes.- halagó mirándola intensamente con esos ojos oscuros.

De nueva cuenta, la mayor sintió su rostro arder.

-Te llevare a tu casa, niño.- suspiró negando con la cabeza.

Lo llevó a su casa, la Clínica Kurosaki, lo dejó allí después de recibir otra tanda de agradecimientos, Kaito le sonrió, ella puso el auto en marcha y eso fue todo, no lo volvería a ver. O eso pensó…

Un par de semanas luego de haber dejado de pensar en esos ojos, su teniente llegó riendo a su oficina murmurando algo acerca de un tal Kurosaki Kaito que había golpeado a un oficial de policía por haber hablado irrespetuosamente de la capitana Hitsugaya.

-El chico tiene diecisiete.- informó sonriendo el estúpido, su camisa completamente desabotonada como sí no estuvieran en la oficina. -¿Lo conoce, capitana? ¡Le rompió la nariz a un oficial solo porque dijo que usted tiene bonitas piernas!- la boca de la mujercita cayó abierta. -¿Es su sobrino o algo? ¡Le juró que quería seguir golpeando al tipo aun con dos oficiales sosteniéndolo!-

La chica de ojos extravagantes se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente, pero muy en lo profundo de su mente, estaba feliz de volver a tener noticias de ese gran idiota, aunque no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años.

Dejó las montañas de papeleo que tenía por hacer y fue a la celda donde aún lo retenían reflexionando sí debían mandarlo a la correccional o llamar a sus padres. Ordenó a los oficiales que lo custodiaban darle la llave y retirarse, abriendo la celda e ingresando a tiempo para ver al mocoso de brazos cruzados refunfuñando.

-¿Tú siempre te meterás en problemas por mí, niño?- se cruzó de brazos mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

-¡Toshiko!- pareció absurdamente feliz de verla, teniendo en cuenta su situación. -¡Qué bueno verte otra vez! Creí que no volvería a…-

-¿Fue para verme que golpeaste a un oficial de policía?- inquirió fríamente.

-¡Ese idiota se lo merecía! ¡Tendrías que haber escuchado su tono de baboso! ¡Sí me lo vuelven a poner en frente juró que le tiró otro par de dientes!- tronó los puños.

-¿Es en serio?- rodó los ojos. –No deberías decir cosas como esas frente a una capitana de la policía.- muy a pesar de que desaprobaba profundamente su comportamiento, debía admitir que seguía encontrando la situación entretenida.

-No me arrestarías, te gustó demasiado.- sonrió ladinamente.

La chica se sonrojó, reprimiendo el repentino impulso de abofetearlo.

-No… no me provoques.- advirtió. –Como sea, mi subordinado no presentara cargos.- ella se aseguraría de eso. –Así que te llevare a tu casa y le informare esto a tu familia. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir, ¿entendido?- entrecerró los ojos amenazantemente.

-Sí, sí.- suspiró. –Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Aun así… en verdad me alegró mucho de volverte a ver.- su sonrisa fue tan sincera y encantadora que de nueva cuenta volvió a hacerla sonrojar como sí de una colegiala se tratara.

-Vamos.- solo dijo, indicándole con un ademan que saliera de la celda.

De nueva cuenta, lo llevó a su casa en su auto, viajando en silencio. A veces, viendo por los espejos, lo notaba haciendo intentos de decir algo, pero al final se quedaba con la boca cerrada. ¿Qué podría querer decirle? Antes de decidirse a sí era buena idea o no hablar ella, llegaron a la clínica de su familia.

Bajaron del auto y de inmediato una mujer de estatura promedio y cabello anaranjado puntiagudo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda salió pisoteando.

-¡Kaito!- gritó la mujer. -¡¿Puedes explicarme por qué una policía te trae a casa, jovencito?!- dijo y de inmediato Toshiko recordó que seguía en su uniforme. -¡¿Qué hiciste ahora, pequeño idiota?!- se acercó a darle un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Tranquila, Ichi-nee.- rodó los ojos. –Toshiko es amiga mía, acaba de salvarme de la cárcel porque uno de sus amigos idiotas tenía un problema conmigo.- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Kaito-kun trajo una novia a casa!- un chico rubio de ojos mieles y mirada amable salió también.

-¡No es mi novia, Yusuke!- gruñó el pelinegro mientras ella se sonrojaba. –Es una capitana de la policía, la que curó mi herida el otro mes. ¿Recuerdas que te hable de eso?-

-¡Oh! ¡Eres la chica con la que mi hermano no deja de soñar!- Yusuke de inmediato se adelantó y se inclinó profundamente. –Gracias por salvarlo. Por favor, te encargó cuidar de él de ahora en adelante.- sonrió levantando el pulgar con lágrimas en el borde de los ojos.

-¡¿E-eh?!- oficialmente debía parecer un tomate.

-¡Por favor ven a cenar!- no la dejó opinar al respecto y de inmediato tomó su muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarla adentro de la casa. -¡Es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecerte!- su sonrisa era enloquecidamente psicópata y excesivamente dulce.

-¡Yusuke, esa no es forma de tratar a una chica!- reprochó Kaito como sí él fuera al menos la cuarta parte de un caballero, el cínico.

-¡Oigan, yo no autorice que la inviten a cenar!- la mujer de cabello anaranjado los siguió pisoteando.

Por desgracia para la Hitsugaya, no pudo escapar de cenar con esos peculiares hermanos, teniendo que soportar los intentos demasiado obvios de Yusuke para emparejarla con Kaito y el evidente desprecio de la hermana mayor celosa, cuyo nombre era Ichigo.

Cuando la cena terminó, el adolescente con enigmáticos ojos oscuros la acompañó hasta su auto rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

-Lamento eso, Toshiko… Mi familia es… extraña.- rió incómodo. –Y disculpa a Yusuke, nunca he tenido una novia así que está desesperado por conseguirme una.- rodó los ojos con un pequeño sonrojo. –Debe parecerte ridículo, pero yo tengo que lidiar con él todo el tiempo.- bufó molesto.

Ella no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Sé lo que sientes, mi hermano, Hinamori, siempre está tratando de buscarme novio porque nunca he tenido uno, es un pesado, así que te entiendo totalmente.- ¿por qué estaba diciéndole esto? –Como sea, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que nunca he tenido tiempo para esas cosas.- se encogió de hombros. –Me voy ahora, así que… adiós.- volteó para entrar a su auto, pero él la tomó de la muñeca.

-Espera, Toshi, yo…- ella volteó molesta ante el apodo estúpido, pero su enfado se esfumó de golpe al sentir unos cálidos labios presionados en su mejilla fría. –Adiós, esperó verte de nuevo pronto.- sonrió coquetamente con un guiño antes de correr de vuelta a su casa.

La capitana se quedó paralizada, sintiendo su rostro arder más que nunca. Vio a Kaito entrar y de inmediato ignorar a su hermano tratando de chocar los cinco y a su hermana regañándolo por estar coqueteando con una mujer mayor, pero no podría importarle menos. Entró a su auto aun sintiéndose en shock.

Definitivamente… tendría que arrestarse a sí misma, porque quería volver a ver a ese mocoso, y sabía que encontraría el modo de volverse a ver. Quería averiguar que otras locuras podrían llegar a su vida con Kurosaki Kaito en ella.

Fin.

Holaaa! :D

Ahh... Como amo los finales abiertos :'D

Bueno, antes de que me linchen, este es un premio a karin-chan150301 por ganar en la semana de retos HK, así q mientras le guste a ella me basta :'v

Sé q esto es raro y todo, pero me gusto escribirlo xD Me imagino a Toshi de chica tan adorable *-* Y a Karin tan jodidamente genial XD Bueno ya TnT

Los personajes de Tite! uwu

Por cierto... este es mi OS 159... Saben lo que sigue verdad? CONTINUACIÓN DE Dejar Ir! Como prometí, desde hace mucho, mucho :P la conti de Dejar Ir, q se llamara No Me Dejes Ir, será mi OS 160 :)

Igual falta para eso, porq va a ser larguisima, y todavía tengo q terminar HaA y poner en Hiatus a Extraterrestrial XP

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
